24fandomcom-20200223-history
Michelle Dessler
Michelle Dessler was a federal agent working for CTU. She was married to Tony Almeida and later divorced him; however, they reconciled during the events of Day 4. They both decided to move away from the CTU life. Michelle was killed during the first hour of Day 5 when a bomb went off in her car outside her home; it was planted by people working for Christopher Henderson. Background found in Tony's wallet by Mandy.]] Personal * Husband: Tony Almeida (divorced, then remarried) (deceased) * Brother: Danny Dessler Education * Bachelor of Science, Computer Science - University of California, Davis Experience * CTU – Acting Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Associate Special Agent in Charge, Division * CTU - Unknown position, Seattle Domestic Unit * CTU - Intelligence Agent, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Internet Protocol Manager, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Unknown position, Divison * DARPA - High Confidence Systems Working Group * National Institute of Standards & Technology – Computer Security Division Expertise * Built IPSec architecture * Attacks scripts, computer vulnerabilities, intrusion detection, penetration testing, operational security, viruses * Proficiency in Cerberus and PlutoPlus Before Day 2 At some point before Day 2 Michelle worked at Washington DC and successfully helped to stop an anthrax outbreak there. Day 2 : See Michelle Dessler on Day 2 The Game During 24: The Game, Michelle worked at CTU Los Angeles as CTU Chief of Staff where she assisted Jack Bauer. When CTU was attacked by Peter Madsen and his men, Dessler and Kim Bauer were in Tech 1. They were two of a few CTU agents not captured or killed during the attack. Michelle helped get Kim to the safe room M3 although she herself was captured. Sean Walker was killed during the attack, an intern of Michelle's. Throughout the day, Michelle helped give logistical information to field agents as well as help to re-boot the CTU computer after the attack. Day 3 : See Michelle Dessler on Day 3 After Day 3 Both President Palmer and Jack Bauer testified on behalf of Tony during his trial, but he was still sentenced to a maximum security prison. After Tony served seven months, he was released under a Presidential pardon. Tony lost his position at CTU and he remained unemployed. Due to the stress he suffered while in prison and his unemployment situation, Tony turned to alcohol and this ultimately caused him to push Michelle away. Michelle filed for divorce and Tony began to live with a female bartender, Jen Slater. Michelle was temporarily posted at the Seattle branch of the Counter Terrorist Unit. There she met Bill Buchanan and they became close. Both of them shared feelings for each other and started a relationship. However, Bill realized that Michelle was still in love with Tony and they decided to end it before it got too serious. Michelle then earned a position as the Associate Special Agent in Charge of Division in Los Angeles. Bill was also transfered there as the Regional Director, the former position of the Ryan Chappelle. Day 4 : See Michelle Dessler on Day 4 After Day 4 .]] After Michelle helped David Palmer, Chloe O'Brian, and Tony Almeida stage the death of Jack Bauer, she left CTU Los Angeles and Division with Tony. Eventually the two re-married and they started their own private security technology company. Day 5 Tony and Michelle were preparing for an anticipated meeting when they learned that David Palmer was assassinated in his brother's apartment. Since the assassination took place in Los Angeles, Michelle knew that CTU-LA would lead the investigation. She wanted to go back to CTU and help. Tony insisted that CTU could handle it, but Michelle insisted, saying they had more experience. Michelle left to go to her car as Tony made a phone call. Tony decided to go back to CTU with Michelle, but before he could leave, he heard an explosion. He rushed outside and discovered that Michelle's car had blown up. He grabbed her body as another explosion went off. Though Tony managed to survive the blast and was transported to CTU medical for surgery, Michelle died from her injuries. .]] After Tony awoke, Bill Buchanan told Tony that Michelle didn't die, as Doctor Besson felt that any emotional trauma would damage Tony's condition. Eventually Tony learned the truth and that Christopher Henderson planted the bomb. This led to Tony's death as Tony tried to kill him. It was later learned that President Charles Logan, Graem Bauer, and Phillip Bauer were complicit in the murder of Michelle as well as Palmer and Almeida. Appearances Day 2 After Day 2 * The Game * Stories Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 See also Category:Michelle Dessler Dessler, Michelle Dessler, Michelle Dessler, Michelle Dessler, Michelle Dessler, Michelle Dessler, Michelle Dessler, Michelle Dessler, Michelle cs:Michelle Dessler es:Michelle Dessler fr:Michelle Dessler